Many data handling products, such as data storage servers, etc., have multiple hardware units or components that are designed to be replaceable to reduce the total cost of ownership over time. The goal may be that if one of these replaceable units is or becomes defective, the unit or component that can replaced instead of an entire product replacement. A replaceable unit or “RU” (often called FRU—field replaceable unit, or CRU—customer replaceable unit) typically also comes with a warranty that guarantees the minimum lifespan of the unit. However, at times the replaceable unit does not last the full duration of its warranted lifespan. The vendor of the product may provide a replacement for the unit at no charge to the customer if it failed during the product warranty period. A complicating factor is when the product and replaceable unit have separate warranties and the warranty of the replaceable unit is based on first use. As the result, sometimes the customer may be unaware that a replaceable unit may be replaced at no cost, or sometimes the unit warranty may have expired and the expiration is unknown to the vendor so that the vendor replaces the unit at no charge.